The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sleep
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: PREVIOUSLY CALLED: 'WILDEST DREAMS' 'He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Cat: 'The Alexander LIGHTWOOD is cuddling my arm like a teddy bear and saying my name! What do I do?" ' - Malec so Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, Highschool AU - Alternate Universe. The characters are Cassandra Clare's. The idea came from 'otpprompts'. I hope you like it.
1. 1 The Alexander Gideon Lightwood

**Chapter 1:_ The_ Alexander Gideon_ LIGHTWOOD_**

Magnus walked to his desk quickly, due to the seating plan he was right at the very back of the history classroom, which he didn't mind, next to a very attractive being – normally he wouldn't have minded but this very boy was Alexander Lightwood. For one thing, Alec ran with the popular sports crowd, the mortal foes of Magnus' cool arty gang – the two groups never got on so constantly called out rude remarks to each other to bait the other group and occasionally they had fights with each other, always ending up getting in trouble, like the Jets and the Sharks from West Side Story, but with less singing. The second thing, Magnus had been in love with Alec since the day they had met.

He had been a new transfer student, he and his mother tended to travel around a lot, he had been lost on the way to his history class – Lady Clare's Academy was a huge school, a lot bigger than his last school, plus he had lost his map when the school bullies had 'visited' him earlier. Of course, he knew he was going to be picked on for wearing his sexuality on his sleeve - his bright clothes, makeup and glitter tended to give it away – but he was used to it and it never really bothered him anyway. He was who he was and he was not going to change that for anyone.

The same bullies from before saw him looking lost in the school hallway, and of course approached him, talking in cheery sounding tones but Magnus saw the threats behind their eyes, the other kids were staring whispering and looking at Magnus like he was part of the circus. The bullies had pinned him against the wall when Alec intervened like a heroic fairy-tale prince, though he was shy he stood up for those when no one else would and when he did stand up to bullies they listened. It was part of The Lightwood Curse. He saved Magnus that day and then took him to his history lesson seeing as he had the same one, Alec even said they could sit together at the back of the classroom and so Magnus had done ever since.

During their time on the back row in the history class they had had gotten quite close and valued each other as friends, they even had lots of inside jokes, for example: The Lightwood Curse.

The Lightwood Curse was something the two of them had made up. It was how people treated Alec purely for his name. His name represented power and authority that demanded to be respected due to his parents, Robert and Maryse, they had high paid jobs, had a number of investments in the local area, were a power couple and had deiform-like looks. They were a formidable force. As a result the majority of people feared the three Lightwood children attending the school, their lives were full of fake friends sucking up to them, people avoiding them because they were scared of them and people feeling like they were compelled to act like slaves for them. But the Lightwood name did have its perks: the other students listened when they spoke, they did what the three of them said and they never answered back or questioned them. And, of course the popularity did not hurt.

But Magnus knew the Lightwood name affected each of them differently. For example: Isabelle, a year below Magnus acted ditsy and dumb even though she was actually smart, she had a new boyfriend every other week, she looked like a model and wore clothes that were ridiculously beautiful – Magnus was secretly jealous of that. Then there was Jace, though he wasn't a Lightwood by blood and he was by law, had been adopted when his parents died so he still got the Lightwood treatment, as a result he was arrogant and stuck-up, with a long string of ex-girlfriends. Though Magnus couldn't say much, his list of exes far surpassed both Jace's and Isabelle's combined – a result of failed distractions from the boy he was infatuated with. Finally there was Alec, Alec who was terrified of messing up, how he felt so negative about himself and didn't see how stunning he was, he had secrets and walls with so much security not even the best hacker could get through, and Magnus was sure the other two teens did too. But Magnus really wanted to break through them.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked straight into his desk, making the blue-eyed boy already sitting there chuckle. Magnus rolled his eyes and swung his bag onto the table, it landed with a heavy 'thunk'.

"Ready for a thrilling hour of history?" Magnus asked, ignoring his clumsiness. He got out his textbooks and exercise books along with his rainbow and glitter pencil case, Alec's pencil case was grey and covered specific black shapes that he had drawn on in black pen – Magnus made a note to ask what they meant.

"I'd rather take a course in demonology." Alec replied with a yawn. Neither of them where history fanatics and so they got on well – that and Magnus loved to tease Alec and Alec would never stand up for himself, instead he'd sit and blush quietly. Unlike his popular crowd he was friends with, Alec wasn't a jerk and was possibly the nicest, most naïve, honest and sweet boy Magnus knew – all these characteristics made Magnus like him more.

"To be honest that sounds a lot more enjoyable." Magnus agreed, "But, I'd rather watch hot guys getting sweaty, especially if you were in the lead." He finished with a wink as he flopped into his seat.

As if on cue, Alec went scarlet, another thing Magnus loved about him. Magnus laughed, to some he was too obvious with how he felt about Alec but the poor blushing boy never seemed to pick up on it, he genuinely thought Magnus was teasing him. And, Magnus was okay with that, he was in no rush to tell Alec how he really felt. Not when he was unsure whether Alec was definitely gay, Magnus had always suspected he closeted – he had never had a girlfriend for instance – but he was not sure if that was because Alec was too shy to ask a girl out. Or a boy for that matter.

"All right class, sit down." The teacher, Miss Grayhart – a thirty-something small mousy haired woman with grey eyes and glasses - cut through the class's chatter. "We've got a lot to get through today…"

"Great." Magnus groaned and rolled his green eyes.

Alec laughed quietly, he had taken a black pen and was drawing one of the shapes on the back of his pencil case. Magnus couldn't help it, he wanted to know what they were.

"What are they?" He whispered, leaning into Alec so they wouldn't have to be too loud and then get in trouble.

"Runes." Alec replied, his cheeks slightly rosy from their close proximity. "They had different meanings, for instance this," he pointed to one, "means Angelic and this," he pointed to one that looked like an eye, "means Clairvoyant Sight. My siblings and I made them up for one of Izzy's fashion projects."

"Fashion projects?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, Alec put his pencil case and pen down.

"She wants to be a fashion designer but she also wants to model the clothes she designs but she can cook as well as she can make clothes – which is not at all. But she can draw and she's sketched a whole fashion line using the runes we made up with Jace. She must have at least ten different fashion lines in her sketch books, she always using them."

"Maybe she and I should team up, I design clothes and make them then use Cat as my model and photograph them. But if we both designed clothes then I made them and she wore them, we'd be unstoppable." Magnus smiled jokingly but apparently Alec didn't take it that way.

His blue eyes lit up, "That's a good idea and I know she'd love it! I'll tell her about it later!"

Magnus was about to reply but stopped when Grayhart noticed them not paying attention and scolded them. Magnus then decided to concentrate on the teacher who was blabbing on about the war they had studied. He zoned out almost immediately and began doodling in the back of his history book – ideas for dresses, bags, necklaces, hats flooding out on to the blank space. Somewhere in his doodling state he registered Alec had relaxed in his chair, moving closer to Magnus, his smell swirled around Magnus, soap, ink and a smell so pleasant and deliciously unique that he could only describe as Alexander Lightwood.

It was a few minutes later that Magnus felt a heavy weight on his shoulder. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Alec's head. His blue eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly, his breathing was even and quiet and Magnus realised he was asleep. The Alexander Lightwood had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Magnus didn't know what to do. He looked at Alec again and saw the tiredness marking his sleeping face, the dark marks under his eyes, the tension he hadn't realised had been there had evaporating from his limbs. Magnus didn't have the heart to wake Alec up, not when he looked so peaceful and was snuggling into Magnus like this. The conscious teen was glad they were at the very back corner of the classroom, away from their classmate's stares.

That's when Magnus got the idea. He shifted slightly, careful not to wake Alec, to get his phone out of his back pocket. He typed in his password with one hand and then put on the camera, he took a sneaky selfie, clearly getting Alec's sleeping face in and then texted his two best friends: Ragnor and Catarina. Then he tried to pay attention to the lesson. It wasn't easy considering his crush was sleeping on his shoulder and hugging his arm like a teddy bear.

Magnus' phone screen lit up, signalling he had a new message for Catarina. He opened it and read:

"_The_ Alexander LIGHTWOOD is snuggling your arm! Now I understand the fangirls, I think I ship this."

He stifled a laugh. A few minutes later Ragnor replied:

'You couldn't have told Cat after lesson? She keeps whispering 'I ship it', it's scary especially in Geology when she's now shipping rocks. ROCKS! She is pairing up rocks and making love stories about them! Naming them after you too. ROCKS, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I think we've lost our beloved friend to the dark place of fangirling."

Magnus sent a reply:

'The rocks are still a better love story than Twilight."

Magnus put his phone on the table and listened to the teacher and the work they had been set. Magnus started the work and a few minutes later Alec started to mumble in his sleep. Luckily the rest of the class were talking amongst themselves whilst working and Grayhart was typing into her computer. It took Magnus a while to work out what Alec was saying but when he realised what was being said his face heated and he was sure he was blushing. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was saying his name in his sleep.

Magnus grabbed his phone and sent a text to Cat:

'He's saying my name! _The_ Alexander LIGHTWOOD is cuddling my arm like a teddy bear and saying my name in his sleep! What do I do?"

He put his phone on the table again and carried on with his work, he got half way through the questions when Cat replied.

'I have no clue. Embrace the moment?'

Then almost instantly another reply came through.

'And please ignore Ragnor when he talks about me shipping rocks. I don't think even fangirls sink that low that they ship solid mineral materials that form part of the surface of the earth and other like planets.'

Magnus shook his head with a smile on his face and carried on working, then once he was done he copied up the notes into Alec's book. Magnus looked up and saw Grayhart was walking around to check on students, Magnus turned to Alec.

"Alec? Alec, honey, wakey-wakey." Magnus shook him gently, "You need to wake up or Grayhart will yell at you."

"F-five minutes…" Alec mumbled, snuggling into Magnus' arm more.

"You don't have five minutes, sweetie." Magnus replied, "Wake up, Alec. Now."

Magnus tried to remove his arm from the sleeping boy's grip but Alec held on strong. Magnus saw a shadow fall onto his desk and looked up, Grayhart was stood, her arms crossed, looking angry.

Alec grumbled and shifted slightly, his blue eyes flickering open, he squinted against the bright light of the classroom.

"Where am I?" Alec mumbled to himself.

"History class, back row, I suggest you let Mr Bane go, gather your things and then visit the principal's office, Mr Lightwood. Or is that going to be too much effort, do you need another nap?" Grayhart raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss." Alec replied, his face flushed bright red, he released Magnus quickly, it was then the taller noticed all of their classmates were turned around and staring at them, some laughing, some eager to share the gossip that Alec had gotten in trouble and that unlike his siblings – his perfect record had been tarnished. Alec gathered his things, shot Magnus an apologetic look and rushed from the classroom.

"Mr Bane, don't let him fall asleep again." Grayhart said as she turned away, "And, put your phone away."

Magnus did as he was told, the rest of class was uneventful and as soon as it ended he hurried off to go and tell Cat so they could 'fangirl' together. Magnus would not be forgetting this for some time.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: Hello again! So this came from a prompt I found on the beautiful place called Tumblr, from a blog called 'otpprompts' which is super good for cute prompts – I recommend you check them out. **

**The prompt was:**

'_**Imagine your OTP in a high school AU. Their only class they have together is one where Person B gets very tired in, and they sit next to each other. Person A has a crush on Person B and doesn't want to tell them. One day, Person B falls asleep during class, and ends up laying their head on Person A's shoulder. What happens next is up to you.'**_

**So, what did you think?**


	2. Not An Update But Important

**W/M: I just want to inform all of you reading that seeing as a number of you want more for this, then I'm going to write more. **

**I'm also changing the name to 'The Statistical Probability Of Love At First Sleep' because Wildest Dreams was super boring and only named that because that was the song I was listening to at the time and was too lazy to think of something better. I think the new title is more unique and stands out – I'd rather read something of this name than the previous one - and is also inspired by a book of a similar name (replace 'Sleep' with 'Sight'). **

**Okay, let me get writing. I'll try to update soon. **


	3. 2 The Very Magnus Bane

**Chapter 2: **_**Magnus Bane**_

Alec was not having the best day, he realised as he hurried from the history classroom with his face bright red, he ducked his head to avoid eye contact with anyone. First, he had been dragged out to a party the night before – curtesy of Izzy and Jace – and had gotten to bed late, then Church, their cat, had somehow gotten into his room and had woken him up hours before he had to get up, but of course, Alec couldn't sleep after that, thirdly he and his biology class had been given a 'surprise' quiz that he was almost certain he had failed. But that was not the worst of his day. The most awful thing had just happened: he had fallen asleep on _Magnus Bane's_ shoulder.

_The very_ _Magnus Bane_ he had had saved from school bullies a few years ago, _the very Magnus Bane_ that flaunted stylishness, fun and glitter like a personified rainbow, _the very_ _Magnus Bane_ he had a crush on. Knowing Alec's luck he had probably drooled on Magnus' t-shirt or done something else as utterly mortifying. He mentally hit himself in the head. _Nice way to ruin your chances Alec_, he thought, _fall asleep on him, real classy_. Then it hit him properly, like a 14,000 pound elephant_: I fell asleep on Magnus Bane_.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his hands covered his mouth, his eyes wide in realisation and his face flushed scarlet again. _How can I ever face him again? _Doubts and fears raced through his mind, he had probably lost the best history companion because he had stupidly drifted off in the middle of class. Magnus probably heard him snoring and was completely put off and so Alec had eradicate any chance he had with the sparkling teen.

He mentally scolded himself, Magnus was different (he hoped) he would not be put off by a bit of sleep slobber or snoring (again Alec was strongly hoping). He made himself move to the principal's office, he didn't need to give himself more of an excuse to be yelled at – especially as Grayhart would have rung and told the principle to expect him.

Alec sighed. He didn't know if his siblings would be shocked, amazed or proud that he had gotten in trouble – _probably all three at once_, he thought. He trudged through the hallways until he reached the principal's office, he gulped down a breath before knocking on the door, _time to face the music_…

Facing the 'music' had been a hard thing for Alec – especially as the 'music' in this case, was Derick Redtree, a squat bald man with a shrill voice and also the role of being school principal, yelling for at least twenty minutes to Alec about expectations, the importance of getting enough sleep and about Alec's future. He had no punishment apart from being yelled at, seeing as it was his first offense.

However the reminder of how he had 'let down' his family name had left Alec in a sour mood. And, also the fact people kept shouting to him, asking him about his nap and what life was like as a 'rebel' now. He had ignored them and carried on trying to find a specific locker. Magnus' locker.

Fortunately it was easy to find. When they arrived at Lady Clare's Academy each student was given a locker and told to 'personalise' it, Alec had merely painted it the same dark blue as his eyes when he was angry with the runes he and his siblings had designed on it, he knew his sister's was black and gold with runes and her name scrawled on it neatly. However Magnus' locker was something else. He had painted the rainbow on his locker and then put glitter on top of that, it was very bright and apparently, though Alec did not know how true it was, it glowed in the dark.

Alec was relieved to see Magnus stood in front of his open locker, his back to Alec, he was chatting away to a girl with pale blonde hair, the ends dyed a bright aqua blue that seemed to match her eyes, she wore a blue beanie, a black tank top and blue trousers, her bag was white and covered in badges and different coloured paint. Her eyes shifted from Magnus to Alec who was still approaching, she raised her eyebrows slightly and a smile played on her lips.

"…It was really cute!" Magnus finished saying as Alec came into earshot.

"I bet!" the girl smiled, "Anyway, I'm going to go ahead, I have to talk to Raphael about something without Ragnor eavesdropping, catch you later?"

"You bet, see you Kitty Cat." Magnus replied.

"Bye." The girl smiled and then hurried off, leaving Magnus alone with Alec slowly making his way over.

Come on Lightwood, you can do this. Alec motivated himself, you can do this. Alec was just planning what to say when Magnus threw some books in his bag and shut his locker with a bang – some students further down the hall gave him a dirty look for making them jump but he ignored them. He spun around and almost crashed into Alec.

Magnus' green eyes lit up and the gold flecks in them seemed to sparkle under the bright light, he flashed a grin at Alec, "Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty?"

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to ignore his blush, "Can I speak to you… about earlier?" He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I presume about your use of me as a pillow." Magnus teased.

Alec's eyes widen and his face went from pink to tomato in a matter of seconds. "Yes… I'm really sorry about that! I had a late night and an early morning thanks to my cat and Grayhart was drowning on and on and on and I just fell asleep and I'm sorry for sleeping on you…" Alec trailed off towards the end.

"It's okay." Magnus replied.

"I'll replace the top you're wearing because I probably drooled… I'm really sorry about that again, so if you tell me which top and where …"

"Alec, you didn't drool on me." Magnus cut him off, he would have kept the top if _The_ Alexander Gideon _Lightwood _had drooled on him anyway. "It's seriously fine but you'll have to promise me something."

"Okay…" Alec answered wearily, Magnus stepped forward slightly, the close proximity not helping Alec's blush, his heart started beating faster.

"You have to let me use you as a pillow sometime." Magnus said, his voice seemed deeper and quieter as he said it, sending a shiver down Alec's spine.

"That's fair." Alec nodded, deadly serious. "I also have another thing I wanted to talk to you about?"

"And that is?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Teach me what I missed in the lesson?" Alec bit his lip.

Normally Magnus would have said no, he didn't want to endure more of history than he had too. But there was something in Alec's deep blue eyes, the way he bit his lip and the adorable blush on his cheeks and of course, the chance for Magnus to spend time with his crush.

So of course, being the fool he was Magnus said yes and he would never regret that decision. Never.

"Okay, when and where?" Magnus asked.

"My place, tonight?" Alec blurted before he could stop the words from spilling out.

"That works." Magnus nodded, looking slightly terrified. "Meet you here at the end of the day?"

"Sounds good." Alec smiled, "See you then."

"Bye." Magnus smiled back, Alec nodded and then started to go. As soon as the shorter brunette had taken a few steps Magnus called out, "Don't fall asleep in anymore classes Alec!"

He saw the Alec's head duck down and Magnus guessed he was blushing, the sparkling teen tried to bite back his smile and ended up turning to face his locker to hide it, he head-butted the locker with a 'thud' and then he pulled out his phone and texted Cat: 'I am going to_ The_ Alexander LIGHTWOOD's house!"

He put his phone away just as Ragnor joined him, his blonde eyebrows raised and his green eyes had a mocking light to them, he spoke: "What happened to make you smile like that?"

Magnus did not answer but continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: So here's the next part. What do you think?**


	4. 3 Laughter In The Lightwood Library

**Chapter 3 - Laughter in the Lightwood Library**

Magnus sat in the Lightwood kitchen in awe. Alec lived in a mansion. Magnus knew the Lightwood house was posh but what everyone failed to tell him was that the _house _was actually a _mansion_. When Alec had pulled into the drive, after buzzing in at the gate, they had driven down a long drive and then from behind the trees the Lightwood home had emerged.

It had taken his breath away. All around the white building spread the emerald lawn, trees were dotted about, it was beautiful – but then Alec and Izzy had acted like it was nothing. They pulled up in the garage which housed Alec's truck, three other cars and two other empty spaces.

"Why so many cars?" Magnus asked, thinking of his old beaten up truck back at home.

"My parents have one each for when they're here." Alec nodded to the two of the other cars, "Then there is Izzy's but-"

"I never drive it." Izzy cut in from the backseat.

"And, Jace's." Alec continued, shooting Izzy a glare in the mirror.

"And, where is your golden brother?" Magnus asked.

"Jace was staying to model in Clary's art class." Izzy explained. "Shall we get out of the car now? I think my hair is going static and I want to show Magnus my designs."

"Oh Gods, get out now while it's still salvageable!" Magnus told her, deadly serious, whilst Alec shook his head."

The three of them got out the car, they trooped through the garage which disappointed Magnus slightly because the front door look very grand and he had wanted to go through it. Once through the door leading into the house they entered the kitchen. Izzy went out of the room after dumping her school bag.

The kitchen was spacious and clean, it was brightly lit with windows and French doors leading out onto the patio, a flash of light outside drew his eye to the swimming pool. He looked back into the kitchen, the far wall was covered in green patterned wall paper, white and black counters covered most of three walls, with counters in the middle, a breakfast bar on one side and a table at the other end of the room. The room looked more practical than comfortable.

"We don't spend a lot of time in here." Alec pressed his lips together.

"It's nice though." Magnus told him, "It's so different from my measly, little house."

"It's not a good different." Alec reassured him but before Magnus could ask, he changed the subject. "Do you want a drink or anything to eat?"

"A drink would be grand." Magnus smiled.

"Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you've got."

Alec nodded and then went to the door, he yelled into the huge house, "Izzy, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah!" Izzy yelled as she rushed into the kitchen, she had changed from her school clothes into a pair of black shorts and a royal blue tank top, her feet were bare and her hair was down and left natural. She had sketchbooks clutched in her hands. "Are you doing your green smoothie?"

"Sure. Magnus, do you want some? It's apple, kiwi, grape and spinach." Alec asked.

"Yes please, it sounds interesting." Magnus smiled. Alec grinned and moved towards the fridge where he pulled out the different things he would need for the smoothie, he started chopping away.

"Magnus!" Izzy called, she had set her sketchbooks out on the breakfast bar and she gestured him over. He went. During the fifteen minute car journey from the school to the Lightwood mansion, Izzy and Magnus had bonded over clothes, Magnus had promised to show Izzy his designs and that she show him hers.

Izzy handed him the first sketchbook. He flipped through all the designs slowly, appreciating how lovely they all were and how much time and effort had gone into them, he immediately found his favourite of her designs. He particularly liked one of a short dress that was based on a kimono but without the long sleeves, they instead ended elegantly around the elbow, and had no tie around the middle. The pattern was delicate and intricately designed, he felt the familiar spark of inspiration to make something. He heard Alec finish cutting things and then he turned a blender on as Magnus flipped through the rest of the sketchbook, all the designs were flawless.

When Magnus was finished with the design books he met Izzy's nervous gaze, he kept his face blank. Alec turned off the blender, "Well, the designs are very varied."

"And?" Izzy implored.

"They're all very different." Magnus pressed his lips together, he heard Alec chuckle in the background.

"And?" Izzy bit her bottom lip. "Did you like them?"

"Honestly?" Magnus answered. Alec walked over with a bright green smoothie in a glass, he placed it in front of Magnus and shook his head slightly but his blue eyes were twinkling with amusement. Alec knew Magnus loved her designs.

"Honestly."

"Well…"

"Magnus, just tell her you love them." Alec rolled his eyes as he handed Izzy her glass of smoothie.

"Fine." Magnus grinned, "All your designs are flawless and thus, I love them all!"

"Really?" Izzy exclaimed, her brown eyes were shiny with happiness.

"Yes." Magnus answered. "I want to make so many of them."

"Hey, maybe we could work as a team?"

"Yes!" Magnus agreed, his eyes lighting up. "So, you design and I make?"

"But we could dabble in the each other's expertise." Izzy smiled.

"I think we have a deal."

"I think we do." Izzy beamed. They swapped numbers and made plans to meet up when Magnus had his designs.

"Great, well if you're done, Magnus, shall I give you the tour?" Alec asked, his voice had a slight bitter edge and his gaze seemed to harden when he looked at his sister.

"Sure." Magnus smiled. "We'll carry this discussion on later."

"You betcha." Izzy winked.

Alec rolled his eyes and led Magnus out of the kitchen.

Once away from his sister, Alec grew more talkative. They went down a hall with doors coming off it, Alec told him they lead to the dining room and then the laundry room. They entered the main entrance hall that had a big staircase in the middle, two doors either side of it.

They walked through a doorway that lead into a lounge. The lounge went from the back garden with the swimming pool to the front garden, the room had high ceilings, the walls were covered in a cream and white striped wall paper, a huge cream rug was spread across the floor, in between the sofa, arm chairs and fireplace.

The sofas curved around, making a 'U' shape and had a coffee table that was cluttered with magazines, the settee and chairs were white with beige pillows and blankets thrown over them, there were pictures on the wall and shelves which were full of films. The TV hung above the fire place and looked perfect for movie nights.

"You have a lot of films." Magnus whistled.

"Stunning deduction Sherlock." Alec laughed.

"I guess you have film marathons a lot."

"Of course." Alec smiled, then thought, "I'll invite you to the next one."

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Hey, if I don't Izzy will. You've gained a new best friend there." Alec replied, "And anyway, you're my friend first, not hers."

There was definitely a sign of jealousy in Alec's words but then Magnus' self-depreciating mind made him think he was imagining it. "I'll make it clear to her that you're my number one Lightwood."

Alec blushed and smiled as they left the room, they went back down the hall (which Alec said one of the bathrooms was off) to the staircase, but instead of going up the flight of steps, they went down the side.

"Okay, this is my favourite room." Alec said, as he opened the door and held it open for Magnus like a perfect gentleman.

Magnus commented as much as he stepped into the room. The smell of old books hit him right away, blasting him back to the old bookshops his mother loved, then he realised why; the room was a library. It was long with two floors, there were several large windows in the back wall but then every other wall was covered in bookshelves all filled with different books. The second floor was more of a balcony with a spiral staircase going up to it, a fireplace was fitted in one of the walls on the ground floor and sofas were strewn around it. The half of the room under and on the balcony was broken up by shelves and seats. The second doorway also lead into this room from the hallway.

"It's beautiful." Magnus gasped. "I can't believe you have your own personal library! My Mum would have killed for a room like this, she loved books. We used to go around all these old bookshops and spend hours looking through the yellowing pages, I loved all the scrawling writing and the leather binding and so did my Mum. Even when she was in hospital she still had stacks of books with her, I used to smuggle them in for her."

"What happened to her?" Alec asked cautiously, his eyes were full of understanding.

"She died last year." Magnus shot him a sad smile, "Cancer."

Alec nodded, his face turned sympathetic and he spoke softly: "That's hard, I would say 'I'm sorry for your loss' but I know it doesn't help."

Magnus smiled, he was sick of people apologising when they did not need to. "Thank you."

"I lost my grandma to cancer, which I know isn't as drastic as a parent but I understand." Alec told him.

"The pain is still the same." Magnus offered, then a moment of silence later, "Wow, this got depressing quickly."

"It did." Alec sighed, "I guess we can take the depressing to a whole new level and start history about a war with a whole lot of casualties."

"Sure." Magnus smiled softly, he really wanted to stay in the library, "Can we do it in here?"

He laughed as soon as he realised what he said, Alec blushed.

"W-we're t-talking about h-history right?" Alec stuttered.

"Yes." Magnus replied still laughing.

"I-I'll go get your bag…" Alec stumbled and then hurried from the room.

Magnus smiled after the boy, he was too sweet for his own good. He spent the rest of the time wandering along the shelves of books, the books were old fashioned – many were classics or in different languages that Magnus could, surprisingly read some words of, a few how-to-books and a so-and-so's guide to something books littered a few of the shelves, there were lots of history books from different countries and different periods of history, books about art and architecture, books about mythology and even some about demonology.

He did not hear as Alec re-entered the room and set their bags on one of the tables, he did not hear as he friend walked over to him, he did not hear Alec's almost inaudible laugh at the look of pure awe on Magnus' face, but he did hear Alec's deep, soothing voice near his ear when he spoke.

"You can borrow some if you'd like."

Magnus jumped and spun to face Alec, his back hit the bookshelf behind him as he realised it was just his friend. Alec tried to supress his laughter at Magnus' reaction and expression but he could not help it and turned to the side, he bent over snickering.

"That's not funny." Magnus huffed, readjusting his t-shirt. Though he was pretending to be annoyed, he was far from it. Alec's laughter was the freest and happiest sound he had heard from his crush, he wanted to record it so it could brighten up all his days. Not to mention what it did to his face. His blue eyes were growing watery with tears, they were scrunched up but the happiness in them still shone through, his mouth was open slightly and it showed his straight, white teeth and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Magnus concluded that Alexander Lightwood was a beautiful human being.

"Your expression…" Alec gasped between his hoots of laughter.

"Was fabulous." Magnus supplied, he tried to remain his cross façade, but Alec's laughter was too contagious and he found himself chuckling along too.

After a few moments, Alec straightened. He wiped a tear from his deep blue eyes and held his ribs with one hand. "That was funny."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Shall we start history?"

"Alright." Alec grinned, they made their way over to their bags, Alec still tittering as they went and Magnus making a silent promise to make him laugh like that again.

**W/M: So this was not the best chapter, but I felt like it had been a while since I had updated so here it is. **

**Thank you for reviewing and following and favouriting. **

**What do you think?**


	5. 4 Kiss The Girl

**Chapter 4 – Kiss The Girl**

It was several hours later when Magnus was sat at the kitchen table, whilst Alec cooked, that Jace came into the house with a ridiculous smirk on his face despite the detention he had just suffered. He dumped his bag and keys on the counter and Alec turned to scowl at him.

"Guess what." Jace exclaimed, not noticing Magnus.

"You were mugged by leprechauns riding unicorns?" Alec asked.

"No, try again."

"You were abducted by goblins and married the goblin queen. She then kept you hostage for years but you escaped?" Alec tried again.

"Close." Jace grinned, "But, no."

"Are you going to tell me then?"

Jace mocked thought before deciding, "Fine. I fell in love during detention."

"That all?"

"Don't you want to know who with?" Jace asked.

"Not particularly." Alec answered. "And, you could at least be tidy today."

"Why? Are the 'rents home?" Jace raised an eyebrow.

"No, we have a guest." Alec smiled over at Magnus.

Jace turned to look too and his golden eyebrows rose, "Friend of Izzy's? Do you want me to call her so you don't have to listen to Alec's boring ramblings?"

"I am actually Alec's friend and thus I find Alec extremely interesting." Magnus replied.

Alec tried to hide his smile by turning around to continue cooking and Jace's eyebrows practically rose into his hairline. "Since when?"

"Since the day I first started." Magnus answered. "He saved me like the knight in shining armour he is," Alec snorted at that, "And carried me, bridal style, into the history classroom. He practically begged me to sit next to him and being the kind damsel I am I obliged."

"We seemed to remember that day differently." Alec called over his shoulder.

"Well, I have several witnesses to back me up." Magnus teased.

"Magnus Bane, right?" Jace asked.

"That is I." Magnus nodded.

Jace nodded and smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have." Magnus replied curtly.

"For example: Alec used you as a pillow today." Jace said.

"He did. I've never seen someone sleep without a care in the world until today." Magnus smirked.

"Did he snore?" Jace asked.

"Quietly but yes." Magnus

"Drool?"

"There was a huge puddle of drool on the table and a lot was soaked into my t-shirt." He gestured to his t-shirt.

"There was not." Alec scowled over his shoulder at Magnus.

"I wish there was photographic proof, I'm having a hard time believing he fell asleep." Jace replied.

Magnus almost felt guilty here, the key word being almost. But, he felt that it was a private thing, only to be showed to Catarina, his aunt and cousin. Besides, it would probably reveal how he felt about Alec, but if the fact that the photo existed did not give that away, the fifty-something edits of it would.

"Damn, I wish I had thought of that." Magnus sighed.

Jace grinned, "We could always recreate it."

"Over my dead body." Alec said.

"Actually, that would be helpful." Magnus joked.

"I like the way you think, Bane." Jace laughed.

"I hate to interrupt this bromance, but can you call Izzy? Dinner is almost done." Alec called over his shoulder, trying to break up the tension between Jace and Magnus.

"Sure." Jace said and then he disappeared through the door into the house.

"Thank you for bringing that up again." Alec said sarcastically.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Magnus smiled, "Your siblings seem fun."

"Do you have any siblings?" Alec asked, he looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Magnus sighed, "Though I have a cousin and because I live with her and my Aunt, she feels like a sister."

"Oh, what's her name?" Alec questioned, turning around to face Magnus.

"Quinn, she's fifteen." Magnus smiled fondly. "She's great."

Alec smiled, finding the love in Magnus' green eyes adorable. He really loved his cousin.

"Have you taught her all your makeup tricks?"

"Of course! And, hair tricks." Magnus grinned. "What kind of cousin would I be if I hadn't?"

Alec smiled and brought the bowls of food over, the meal looked delicious and was some kind of tomato pasta. Jace came back into the room and took his place and then Izzy hurried in, she took her place and they continued teasing Alec about falling asleep in class, then they moved onto school gossip – which Magnus found extremely useful because he had had no clue Aline and done something about her crush on Helen, but now they were apparently in a relationship, which he was pleased about. He felt comfortable with the three Lightwoods and relaxed. They felt like family already.

* * *

><p>After dinner, which was delicious, Alec drove Magnus home. They had found a <em>Now That's What I Call Disney <em>CD and had decided to listen to it, they sang along and talked about their favourite Disney films – for Magnus it was between _Snow White_ – he really hoped one day his prince would come and he hoped that his prince would be Alec - or _Hercules_ – because he felt that Meg's song _I Won't Say (I'm In Love) _was very close to how he felt. However, Alec liked _Frozen_ because it was about being yourself and being accepted for it – he felt like Elsa sometimes, though he would never admit it, he also liked _The Lion King _because he liked the songs.

They pulled up to Magnus' house a little too early for both of them so they sat in the car for a while.

"Thank you for teaching me the history." Alec smiled.

"It was a pleasure, though I don't think I was that good a teacher." Magnus answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Alec raised his eyebrows, "It was great, I loved the acting."

Magnus grinned, he had acted World War Two out by being both sides and doing horrible accents for each side and their allies. Alec had found it incredibly entertaining.

"Should have taken drama." Magnus mocked regret. Alec laughed, a genuine, happy laugh.

"You should have."

"Thank you for dinner." Magnus smiled. "It was delicious."

"Well, it was I cook or Isabelle cooked and you probably die of food poising." Alec replied, "And I like you very much alive, so there was no way I was letting her cook."

Magnus smiled, noting the blush spread on Alec's cheeks. Even in the dim light he looked ethereal, his pale skin seemed to glow and it made his black hair blacker than black which made his eyes stand out more. Alec blushed went brighter and then Magnus realised why. The CD had changed tracks and was now playing _Kiss The Girl _from _The Little Mermaid. _The sexual tension increased by forty percent.

Alec gulped, with this song playing and Magnus looking so beautiful he could not deny his feelings for Magnus. His hair look like the night sky and the glitter sparkled like stars. His emerald eyes seemed to glow like the precious stones they resembled as he looked at Alec. Alec felt himself leaning in and was glad Magnus seemed to be doing too, his heart was beating erratically and his hands were starting to sweat. This would be his first kiss and it felt perfect.

Of course, Alec should have expected something to go wrong because it did.

There was a thump on the window behind Magnus and it made the sparkling teen jump, practically into Alec's lap – which he was not complaining about – but it was the fact that meant that Magnus had head-butted him in the process – which he was complaining about.

They heard muffled laughter and turned to the window to see a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and a lady next to her with long dark hair, roaring with laughter.

"Seriously." Magnus grumbled. "Why did they have to turn up?"

"Who are they?" Alec asked.

"My aunt and cousin." Magnus frowned.

"Well, open the window then." Alec said, when Magnus made no move to, Alec leaned over him and opened it.

The laughter got louder and Magnus scowl deepened.

"My Gods! Magnus, your face was too funny!" The lady laughed.

"C-couldn't…. re-resist!" The girl giggled, holding her sides. "It… it hurts."

"Yeah well I'm glad it does." Magnus frowned.

They waited a few moments for the females to calm down before the lady had bent to look into the car, the girl next to her.

"I'm Magnus' Aunt Carmen." The lady said with a smile, she was very beautiful and looked to be in her mid-thirties. She had a similar bone structure to Magnus, the same grace and caramel skin, but Carmen's eyes were a tawny gold colour.

"My name is Quinn, I'm his amazing cousin." The girl beamed, her brown eyes sparkled with warmth, she looked like a younger version of her mother, but with lighter hair and a chubbier face.

"And you are?"

"Alexander Lightwood, but I prefer Alec." Alec answered.

Carmen's eyes widened and she grinned, she turned to Magnus and spoke quieter (but still loud enough for Alec to hear), "Is this _the Alexander Gideon Lightwood? _"

"No way!" Quinn gasped, she looked equally as excited.

"Yes." Magnus mumbled, his cheeks going pink – which Alec had thought impossible because Magnus Bane just did not get embarrassed. Well, apparently he does.

Carmen wiggled her eyebrows and spoke, "He _is_ cute like you said!"

Alec felt his face heat up as he blushed. Quinn's brown eyes met his and she spoke, "We've heard _a lot _about you, Alec. Magnus never shuts up about you."

"Quinn…" Magnus said low in his throat, like a warning.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of hot chocolate Alec?" Carmen asked, "It would be nice to meet another of Magnus friends – one that isn't Cat, Ragnor, Tessa and her boys or that insufferable blonde girl that smells like a baby hooker."

"Camille?" Magnus asked.

"Yes! That's her." Carmen smiled.

"Alec's probably really busy and has a lot to do…" Magnus started.

"I don't have anything planned and a cup of hot chocolate sounds perfect." Alec smiled.

"Great!" Carmen beamed, "Well, we'll head in. See you in a bit boys."

"Bye." Quinn called and together they went into their house.

"Why did you have to say yes?" Magnus groaned as he rolled the window up, then he turned to Alec.

"Because, it would be rude not to." Alec replied.

"It's a conspiracy." Magnus concluded.

Alec laughed, "No, besides you met my embarrassing siblings, so this is fair."

"I hate you." Magnus sighed.

"No, you don't." Alec smiled softly, his eyes full of affection for Magnus – it made Magnus feel warm and happy.

"No, I don't." Magnus agreed.

He was still sat a little too close to Alec, he could feel the heat from Alec's body, could see his beauty up close. He wanted to kiss Alec so much. His heart was beating too fast, his breathing was shallower. His gaze slipped to Alec's lips. Alec's smooth, pleasingly shaped, pale pink lips.

Alec felt himself blush at the close proximity, Magnus' burnt sugar, sandalwood and vanilla smell, swirled around them. He stared at Magnus' eyes, his nose, his cheeks and chin, until the allure of his lips grew impossibly strong and his eyes would not move.

"Alexander…" Magnus breathed. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." Alec admitted.

"I really want to kiss you." Magnus confessed, his cheeks going pink again.

"Why don't you then?" Alec dared, not knowing where the sudden confidence was coming from.

Magnus' eyes flicked up to Alec's, the green orbs full of shock. When he saw Alec was serious his jaw dropped, "Really?"

"Really."

"But, what if it ruins our friendship?"

"It won't."

"What if it isn't what I hope it will be?"

"I hope it will be."

"What if-"

"Magnus." Alec sounded impatient, "Just kiss me."

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes again to check he was serious and then he pinched himself, decided it was not a dream and leaned forward to kiss Alec.

As far as either of them were concerned, it was perfect. The Disney CD played on, Magnus' hands ended up in Alec's hair and Alec's hands ended up around Magnus' waist, trying to pull him closer. Their lips moved and opened as they explored each other's mouths. There were no cliché fireworks, no violins or confetti, but it was real and it was perfect for them.

The broke apart, their foreheads and noses touching, their breaths intermingling, grinning like mad men.

"Wow." Alec breathed.

"Wow, indeed." Magnus beamed.

"We best go in for hot chocolate."

"We best."

* * *

><p><strong>WM: I'm sorry that this update has taken so long, I had written it all and then it didn't upload so I lost it. But, I've rewritten and it's better than before. **

**I don't own any rights to Disney.**

**Also, Happy New Year – may 2015 be a good year for you. **

**So, what did you think?**


	6. 5 Cue Cards

**Chapter 5 – Cue Cards**

After their kiss, neither Alec nor Magnus really knew what to do. They had had hot chocolate with Carmen and Quinn – both were eager to share embarrassing stories about Magnus, which only made Alec fonder of him. They did not tell either of Magnus' relations about what they had done and what it meant for them because they were not sure themselves. So they acted as if nothing had happened, but when Magnus walked Alec to his car they kissed and promised to talk about it later on.

That had been Friday night and now it was Sunday morning, Alec was laid on Aline Penhallow's red duvet which was on her water bed. The owner of said bed was laid next to him and they were trying to watch Mulan when Aline paused the movie.

"You looooove him." Aline sang it like a young child and prodded him in the rib

"I don't!" He exclaimed and blushed.

"You do, you're not concentrating on Mulan's perils of being 'different'." Aline shook her head, "She's having trouble accepting she's a girl, she wants to be a man so she can be with Shan and you don't even care."

"I just like him a lot. The kiss was so perfect too, but I don't know where it leaves us." Alec confessed, "And, there's the whole matter of being 'out' – I can't do that. Not yet."

Aline was the only one, apart from his sister, (but she was practically a sister to him) that knew Alec was gay. He had trusted her because Aline was in the same situation. They had spent hours talking to each other about it, they supported each other and comforted each other. Alec was the one who had encouraged Aline to ask her crush out and now, she and Helen were in a very happy relationship.

"No one has said anything to either me or Helen and you know if they did say anything to you I'd beat them up, martials-arts style." Aline promised, she faked some martial-arts moves – though she did actually know martial-arts, her mother and father had made her take classes for it to embrace her Chinese heritage, seeing as she was half-American and half-Chinese.

"I know you would." Alec sighed, "And, I'll do the same for you."

"I know." Aline rolled onto her side so she was facing Alec, she kissed his cheek in a platonic way, "No one will say anything, especially not with your parents influence-"

"My parents are part of the problem. I don't want them to take it badly." Alec sighed, "You know what they're like with their 'traditions' and their black-and-white view about what is and what is not right."

"I know." Aline said supportively, "My parents took it really well and I'm positive Maryse will, you're her baby and she'll always love you…"

"It's just dad." Alec finished.

"And, Jace." Aline shot him a pointed look "You have to tell Jace."

Alec paled visibly, "Aline…" Alec had had a crush on Jace for years, but his infatuation had dwindled into brotherly affection over the years. Still the thought of telling Jace made Alec feel queasy.

"Alec…" She mimicked his whiny tone, then she smiled softly, "I know you don't want to, but you need to. Jace will be completely fine with you, and knowing that arrogant goofball, the only thing he's going to be pissed off about is that you didn't tell him sooner."

Alec nodded but did not look convinced. Aline sighed, she knew Jace had worked out Alec's sexuality and was waiting for his adoptive brother to confess, she knew it did not bother Jace and that he did not think any differently of Alec. Jace still admired and looked-up to Alec, maybe the blonde idolised Alec a little bit morebecause of his sexuality. Alec never knew or saw it, but whenever Jace talked about or to him, the blonde's golden eyes filled with respect and affection, and though Jace acted like he did not want it, he always needed and valued Alec's opinion, support and acceptance.

"And if you and Magnus start seeing each other more and more, it'll get suspicious and he'll twig." Aline carried on, "Then he'll be mad you didn't tell him."

"You think?" Alec turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes were full of worry.

"I know." Aline told him.

A slow smiled spread across his face, "What would I do without you?"

"Lock yourself in your room and cry." Aline replied. "I'm awesome, I know. Though I do appreciate the reassurance."

"So I talk to Magnus first and tell him I don't want to be out? Because I'm not quite comfortable yet." Alec asked.

"If that's what you think is best." Aline said. "You also need to take into account his side, but if he tries to force you to tell people, leave. He's not worth that."

"He won't do that." Alec replied confidently. "Then I work on telling Jace, then my parents."

"Yes." She agreed, "Maybe you could tell Maryse first and talk to her and then tell Robert?"

"That's a good idea." Alec agreed. "And, what about Magnus' aunt and cousin?"

"Do you want them to know?" Aline asked.

"I think they know already, we didn't tell them yesterday but I think…" He bit his bottom lip to try to keep the smile off his face, "I think, he's talked about me and I think they know he likes me and I think they know I like him."

"You've both got it bad!" Aline grinned, "It's the exact same thing with Helen and I."

"I guess we do, don't we." Alec smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Aline told him.

"I'm happy for you and Helen too, how are things with you two?" Alec asked.

"We're grand." Aline beamed, "We went on a date the other week to the cinema and it was such good fun. It was nice to see her relax because you know she has all her siblings to look after since her dad died and Mark has been away at university, well it stresses her out. But, away from the kids she was funny and cool and beautiful – I mean, she's these things anyway but she was more so and I really, really like her."

"I'm glad. You both deserve some happiness."

Aline just smiled, "Come on, let's finish watching Mulan pretend to be a dude and then kick some ass as a woman."

"Shan spends way too much time topless." Alec sighed dreamily.

"He's so into guys." Aline replied.

"Just like me." Alec responded, Aline snorted and unpaused the film.

* * *

><p>Magnus was sat on his bed that evening staring at the phone in his hand. He had Alec's contact information up – not that he needed it, he had Alec's number memorised – he was debating whether to ring it or not when the phone started playing his ringtone:<p>

'_Sexy hair, gorgeous smile__.  
><em>_He's the most perfect guy I've come across, in a while'_

His smile was involuntary, he had changed his ringtone for Alec as soon as he had left on Friday – because the song fit so well and he loved it.

'_Sensitive, real sweet__  
><em>_He even watches Desperate Housewives, with me'_

Magnus swiped his finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello, you have reached The Magnificent Magnus Bane, how may I help you?" Magnus asked.

"It's me… A-Alec… c-can we talk?" Alec asked nervously.

"We seem to be doing that." Magnus laughed, trying to ignore the way his question made his stomach twist, "And, Alec, I knew it was you, there's this wonderful thing called Caller ID."

"Of course, s-sorry." Alec replied, Magnus could practically feel him blushing.

"Alec, just use the cue cards." A muffled voice spoke from Alec's side of the phone, he thought it was a girl speaking. Magnus heard some shuffling of paper.

"Can I just say I told you so?" A second girl's voice asked.

"No." The first girl answered.

"Can we meet up to talk about our…. Whatever this is?" Alec spoke.

"Was that on the cue card?" Magnus asked.

"By the Angel, you heard that?" Alec exclaimed.

"He heard that?" The second girl's voice asked.

"To answer both of your questions, yes I can hear you." Magnus replied, he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"This boy's got ears like an elephant." The first girl remarked.

"Aline, he _can_ _hear you_." Alec said to the girl.

"Oh, so that's who that one is." Magnus commented, "I had my money on Isabelle."

"No, it's just me and Helen." Aline called. "Hey Magnus."

"Hi Aline." Magnus replied, "Hi Helen."

"Hi Magnus!" Helen yelled from farther away from before.

"Can we meet up somewhere? Without Aline and Helen's help?" Alec asked.

"What, right now?" Magnus asked, he checked the time on his phone, "It's eight o'clock."

"Yes, if that's okay." Alec asked. "I'm at Aline's so I'll be driving past in a few minutes, we could go to a café?"

"At eight?"

"I know a place that'll be open."

Magnus thought for a moment, "Sure."

"Really?" Alec asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh my Gods, he said yes." Helen exclaimed in the background.

"It's like a gay RomCom." Aline laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure." Magnus smiled. "See you in a few?"

"Y-yeah." Alec said, "I'm on my way."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Next they'll do the 'no, you hang up' 'awh, no you hang up' thing." Helen observed.

"I swear, I'll hit them if they do." Aline muttered.

"I might be a bit longer than a few minutes, it depends on how long it takes me to hide their bodies." Alec said, "But, I will be there."

"I'll be waiting." Magnus laughed.

And with that he hung up. He held his phone to his chest and sighed dreamily. He vaguely heard hurried footsteps, before a fifteen year old girl flung herself on him, Quinn looked at him expectantly.

"You're sneaking out to see Alec, right?" She bit her lip, excitement in her eyes.

"Yes. Will you keep Aunt C distracted?" Magnus asked, "I'll text when I'm on the way home?"

"Of course." Quinn said. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Quinn's eyes took on a devious gleam and she asked loudly, "Are you feeling okay, Magnus?"

"No." Magnus groaned, acting ill. Carmen walked past his door. "I feel hot and cold and sick and ill. I feel contagious."

"Ewh, I'll go tell Mum." Quinn smiled, she got up off the bed, she went to the door and then stopped, turned and whispered, "Have fun on your date."

"Oh I will." Magnus smiled and said quietly, "I don't doubt that."

Quinn smiled as she walked away, leaving Magnus alone with the perfect opportunity to sneak out to see his potential boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: I like the idea of Alec and Aline being best friends because they really understand each other and what the other is going through and I think it's really sweet, so they're best friends in this. I also like the idea of Magnus having a little sister because I think he'd be such a great big brother - and come on, he's awesome with hair and makeup, who wouldn't want him as a big brother? Hence why I made up a cousin to ****substitute. ****  
><strong>

**Anyway, what did you think?**


	7. 6 How To Get The Guy

**Chapter 6 – How To Get The Guy**

Magnus was regretting not getting a jacket when he threw on his outfit. As soon as Alec's call had finished he had changed into tight skinny jeans, a loose green t-shirt with the neck cut and fraying to show the black sparkly tank top underneath, he had checked and revamped his hair and makeup too. But he had forgotten his jacket.

He shuffled to keep warm and ran a hand through his hair, picking out the bits of plant from when he had used the tree to sneak out of the house. It was a simple route - swing from the window, land on the thick tree branch, tightrope walk along it to the old tree house, climb down the ladder, run and climb over the fence before the outside lights came on – and one he had done a lot.

He rubbed his arms to try to warm them up and seriously thought about calling Quinn to throw him down a jacket when Alec's car drove around the corner and he pulled up right in front of Magnus. Alec got out of the car and walked around to Magnus who was smiling.

"Hey." Alec said with a slow grin.

"Hi." Magnus responded, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy that indeed." Alec replied, "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready." Magnus retorted, Alec reached out and took his hand whilst he opened the passenger door for Magnus which made Magnus fall in love even more with Alec.

He strapped himself in as Alec walk around and got in his side, Alec flicked on the music and strapped his seatbelt before pulling away from the curb.

"So did you hide the bodies of Aline and Helen well?" Magnus asked.

Alec laughed, a pleasant musical sounding laugh and then spoke, "Yes, no one will ever find them."

"Let me guess, the Faerie Woods?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Idris was a circular shape, the posh houses formed the edge of the town, in the suburbs, and then the closer to the town centre you got, the less money families had and the poorer the area. The Faerie Woods were the woods that ran along one half of Idris, at the end of the big gardens of the rich – both Aline's and Alec's houses had it at the end of their gardens.

It was named the Faerie Woods because there was a story the children were told to keep away from it about Faeries stealing young children away, despite the children growing up and realising it was not true there was still an ominous feel about the woods and they still kept away from it.

"Damn, you got me in one." Alec sighed.

"Next time you need to hide a carcass or two, come to me." Magnus joked, "I know where to hide them."

Alec laughed, "Will do."

"So where are you taking me?" Magnus asked, then he added, "Assuming I'm not to join Aline and Helen's corpses due to being an ear witness to their murders."

"You're not joining them." Alec smiled, "And, it's a secret."

"Really?" Magnus sighed, "Can't you give me some clues?"

"I sincerely doubt you've ever been there." Alec replied.

Magnus frowned, "Not one of the commercial ones then."

"No." Alec agreed.

"Anything else?"

"It's where my siblings and I practically live when my parents are away." Alec offered, "None of us can cook and the food there is amazing."

"Let me think." Magnus narrowed his eyes as he looked out of the window.

"We're almost here, it's on this street." Alec told him, they drove around the corner and Magnus began frantically looking for any café along the street.

They drove past the bookshop, the post office, the butchers and so on. All the shops were closed, but then Magnus saw the neon lights hanging on a brick wall, he squinted as he tried to read it.

"Taki's." Magnus smiled proudly at Alec.

"Cheater." Alec scrunched up his nose but laughed.

"That's not cheating." Magnus protested.

"It so is!"

"It's not!"

"Let's just get inside already, the food is amazing." Alec changed the subject.

"Fine, fine." Magnus smiled, he got out of the car the same time as Alec and they walked into the café. It looked like a traditional American diner and they settled in one of the vinyl booths.

There were a few other customers, but no one recognisable – though they were interesting to look at, a girl had bright blue hair and she winked at Alec who nodded back, she was sat with a boy covered in tattoos, there was a group of women all wearing fairy-wings and a group of three who must have been communicated through their laptops because they said nothing.

They chatted as they looked over the menu, Magnus querying why the food had different sections for different mythological beast and Alec explaining it was the owner taking the micky of equality. Magnus laughed and turned to the human section.

A tall, slim waitress hurried over to them and winked at Alec, she was ghostly pale and her blonde hair had a slight green tinge. She smiled and her blue eyes glinted with mischief.

"Hey Alec, who's your man candy?" She laughed.

"Kaelie, this is my… Magnus." Alec trailed off, unsure what Magnus and he were. Magnus and Kaelie laughed at the explaniation.

"Well, nice to meet you Magnus." Kaelie smiled. "Do you know what you're ordering yet?"

"The usual please Kaelie." Alec responded.

"What's the usual?" Magnus asked.

"Diet coke, sweet potato fries and ketchup." Kaelie answered with a smile.

"I'll have the same, please." Magnus replied.

"Great." Kaelie smiled, she took the menus, the sleeve of her blouse hitching up to show the green of her veins, she winked at them again, her blue eyes sparkling and then hurried to the window to tell the cook the order.

"So…" Magnus said, he stretched his fingers and placed his hands on the table.

"So…" Alec agreed.

"What do you want from this… thing between us?" Magnus asked, hesitant to use the word relationship.

"A relationship." Alec said quickly, his face going pink.

"Snap." Magnus smiled.

"But, I'm not out." Alec rushed, "Well, I am, but I'm not. I sort of have a foot and possibly a lower leg to mid-thigh out of the closet, though I'm working on the rest of it, the rest of me…" As Alec spoke he got redder and redder and then Magnus stopped his by placing a hand on his own pale one.

"Who knows about you?" Magnus asked.

"Isabelle, Aline, Helen and you." Alec admitted.

"Who do you want to know?" Magnus carried on.

"Right now?" Alec asked, "Well, just those, but I'm working on telling Jace and my parents, I think your Aunt already knows and I think Quinn does too."

"Yeah, they probably worked it out." Magnus agreed.

"It's not going to be a problem, is it? That I'm not fully out?" Alec asked, "Because I really like you and Aline told me to leave if you did have a problem with it."

"I don't have a problem with it." Magnus replied, "We can take this as slowly as you want, though I would like to tell my family and possibly Catarina. They won't say anything mean about it to you, I promise you that."

"Okay." Alec nodded, "I'm fine with that. I just… I'm not sure how to tell Jace, I mean, when we first adopted him I had a huge crush on him, but I realised it would never be and then I met you and it transferred to you… Angels, what am I saying?" Alec flushed crimson and Magnus thought he might pass out.

"It's quite cute actually." Magnus smiled, "But, you definitely should tell Jace. From what I can see he'll accept you regardless, he values you way too much too ever lose you. Though he'll probably be mad you didn't tell him beforehand."

"Aline said the same thing." Alec commented, "I was also going to tell Clary and Simon too, seeing as they're my friends too."

"If you need me there, I'll be there." Magus said, he stroked Alec's hand with his thumb.

"Thank you." Alec smiled.

Kaelie walked over with their drinks and then disappeared with another wink to them this time accompanied by a thumbs up. They sat for a while just looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the calm.

"So, are we… together?" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Alec nodded, sipping his drink.

Magnus could not contain his grin. "I'm sorry, it just seems slightly surreal… I've had this crush on you since the day I met you and it's actually real, we're really sat here right now, we're really together."

"You had a crush on me?" Alec asked quietly.

Magnus felt his cheeks heat, which never happened to him, Magnus Bane. "Yeah, I wasn't exactly subtle about it, either."

"You were flirting?"

"Yes!" Magnus exclaimed a little too loudly. "I mean, how can I not? You're beautiful, Alec."

Alec blushed and looked into his drink, Magnus barely heard his reply of "You too."

Magnus grinned and then laughed softly, Kaelie brought over their chips and they looked at each other. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

Alec sighed and nodded, a smile on his face, "It seems we are."

* * *

><p><strong>WM: I just realised I never what Magnus' ringtone was last chapter, so I'll say it here. The song is called 'He Likes Boys' by Simone Battle – the reason it's Magnus' ringtone for Alec is pretty self-explanatory and it's a great song.**

**Anyway, I really hoped you liked this chapter, it's our favourite dorks settling their relationship… I'm sorry for taking a while with the update, but I have lots of mock exams at the minute and this is like three years of knowledge I need to remember so I've had lots of revision. Anyway, long story short, I won't be able to update for a while whilst these mocks are on and then I'm not sure how frequent it will be after that because I'll have to revise for my real exams in May and June (after that though, I have three months of nothing planned so there's that to look forward too) so… this is a pre-warning/apology. **

**Okay, so what did you think of this chapter?**


	8. 7 Got It?

**Chapter 7 - Got It?**

Alec crept back into the kitchen as stealthily as a spy, trying to avoid his siblings. It was gone two in the morning, he and Magnus had been kicked out of Taki's at midnight and had spent the rest of the time putting off goodbyes in Alec's car, safe to say his lips had puffed up from the intense kissing. He had come to the conclusion he had been out of the house for over sixteen hours and that his siblings might be worrying he had ended up in a ditch somewhere, and judging by the numerous texts from Isabelle, that was indeed the case.

Alec waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark and he slipped across the room to the fridge. He had just touched the handle to the fridge when a cough split through the darkness like a knife through tofu. Alec turned around as the person clapped and the lights turned on.

Isabelle was stood with her arms crossed and her eyes blazing.

"So nice of you to finally return home." She remarked, her tone harsh and irate.

"I-I… uh, sorry…?" Alec replied, it sounded more like a question.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Alec." Isabelle replied bitterly.

"Izzy, I just lost time, I was with Helen and Aline…" Alec tried to explain.

"If it had been me, you would have gone mental already!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, we just got talking and it got late."

"Cut the crap, I know you weren't with them." Izzy retorted, "Aline rang four hours ago, she refused to explain where you were and who you were with. You didn't answer my calls or texts! What was I supposed to think? I thought you'd been in an accident! I thought you'd been hurt! I thought you'd…."Izzy's eyes watering, it was obvious she thought he might have died.

"I'm really sorry Izzy, I won't do it again." Alec promised, he moved forward and took her hands in his. She sighed and a tear fell from her eyes, Alec wiped it away without thinking. "I really lost track of time and my phone died hours ago." Not a lie, it had died when he was with Magnus.

"Why didn't you borrow Aline's when you were there?" She asked.

"I wasn't with Aline then."

"Where were you, then?" She crossed her arms, cocked a hip and raised her eyebrows. Her anger had mostly subsided, but she still felt like putting him through hell for scaring her, "It had better be a damn good excuse."

Alec bit his lip and felt his face heat, he tried to fight the smile, "I was on a date."

Izzy's eyes widened, "A date? You? What?" Alec pulled a face at the comment. "I'm sorry, but it's just you never date. Like ever. Who was it with?"

Alec blushed some more, he gestured to the breakfast stools and they sat. "Well…"

"Well? Just spill the beans?"

"Where's Jace?" Alec asked, glancing around in case the blonde was lurking in plain sight.

"Asleep." Izzy reassured him, "I heard him snoring when I came to get a drink."

"Okay, well I was with Magnus. Magnus Bane." Alec replied.

"Magnus?" Izzy repeated, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yup, we kissed when I took him home the other day and then Aline and Helen convinced me we had to sort out what we were before school started and then I got roped into asking him out for a coffee date tonight and that's where I've been since eight o'clock."

"Wait, you kissed the other day?" Izzy gasped, "And you didn't tell me? I'm so hurt!"

"But, I'm telling you know…"

"It happened Friday and it's Monday now." Izzy pointed out.

"Which reminds me, it's school later and I need more than four hours sleep if I'm not to repeat Friday's nap." Alec answered.

"Well, it worked out well for you last time." Izzy snorted.

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaimed.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Go to bed, you big baby, but you will tell me everything I want to know. Got it?"

"Got it." Alec nodded, tiredness making his eyes red.

Izzy stared at him a moment before smiling, "I'm glad you seem happy."

"Thank you, Iz." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you, I couldn't have asked for a better little sister."

"I love you too, even if you are an idiot for making me worry." Izzy grinned back, she had forgiven him.

"I won't do it again." Alec said seriously.

"Good. I felt like you and it was horrible!" Izzy pulled a face.

"Hey." Alec frowned and cuffed her head lightly.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Izzy said, "I'm worried I look like you because quite frankly you look like the walking dead."

Alec sent her a half-hearted glare, his tiredness taking the meanness out of it. Izzy laughed and hit him playfully, together they walked to their respective bedrooms and promised to talk in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Was Magnus' way of greeting as he pushed Catarina into a crook between two lockers.<p>

The blonde was stunned for a moment before she saw the ecstatic look on her best friend's face. His eyes were lit up and shining like the stars in the night sky, his lips were quivering as he tried to contain the smile bursting to make an appearance, he was tapping his leg quickly, needing someway to burn off his euphoria. She felt herself smile along, it was nice to see Magnus happy for once.

"Lady Gaga pulled up in her ultra-chic, but strange car and asked you personally to design her clothes?" Cat asked, this was a reasonable guess, since Magnus loved both Lady G and designing intricate and outrageous clothes – she knew these things well, she could no longer count the times she had had to model his designs whilst Lady Gaga's album played (though she loved all the clothes he had made for her and she cherished them with her whole heart).

"No, but that would be amazing!" Magnus smiled. "Guess again."

"Umm… you rubbed a lamp and a genie granted you three wishes?" Cat tried again, she scrunched her face up slightly in thought and ran a hand through her long hair, the blue ends catching the hallway lights.

"A little farfetched." Magnus replied.

"And Lady G visiting Idris, isn't?"

"Fair point." Magnus agreed, "But, no, that wasn't it."

"Just tell me, I'm not going to guess correctly and you look like you're about to burst." Cat smiled.

Magnus let out a small squeal, though he would deny it when she brought it up later, he looked around furtively and then leaned forward to whisper: "I'm dating _the Alexander Gideon Lightwood_."

Cat's mouth dropped, her lips turned up and her eyes widened. She tried to cool her face with her hands whilst making incoherent noise and tearing up, her hand covered her mouth as she let out a loud squawk (loud even through her hand) that made others look over to their alcove.

"She's fine," Magnus told the younger teens walking past with concerned expressions, Cat was still having her moment, he reassured them, "She just forgot her medication this morning, but it's under control." The kids nodded and hurried on, the others in the corridor dismissed the weird outburst and carried on with their conversations.

Cat took a moment to calm down, even so tears were falling down her face and she was grinning so much her cheeks hurt. She threw herself at Magnus, in an un-Catarina-like hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" she whispered.

"I guessed." Magnus laughed. "I think you've converted into the Dark Land of Fangirl."

"It's your fault." Cat hit his arm playfully.

"The only thing is you can't tell anyone." Magnus told her.

"Why?"

"Alec isn't fully out yet, I believe he said he had 'up to his knee or mid-thigh out of the closet' so, we're being hush-hush until he's comfortable." Magnus explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Cat asked, "I know you like to flaunt your relationships."

"And look how long they lasted." Magnus snorted, "This relationship has already lasted longer than half of them. Besides, I think this will be good for me, it might teach me how to be subtle."

"I don't think anyone can teach you that, honey." Cat laughed.

"You never know." Magnus argued. "But, really, he was so sweet and awkward about it, it was the cutest and sexiest thing I had ever seen and I never knew the things cohered, but in Alec they do. He's just so… amazing! He's better than what I always dreamed."

"I really am happy for you both." Cat repeated, smiling again.

"I'm happy too." Magnus agreed.

Cat laughed before her blue eyes took on their trademark mischievous look, "You _are_ coming over to my house tonight, I won't take no for an answer, and you are going to tell me _everything_, and I mean everything, about it, got it?"

"Got it." Magnus saluted her. They walked to English class, but Magnus couldn't focus, his mind was already on the conversation he was to have with his best friend, later.

* * *

><p><strong>WM: Okay, so here's an update. Sorry, it is clearly a filler, but Isabelle had to find out and I doubt Magnus would keep it from Cat. **

**Also if any of you are reading my TMI Superhero Au – Project I.D.R.I.S – then I'm sorry, I'm finding it hard to find good superhero names, though the suggests are wonderful and I have used quite a few.**

**Anyway, back to this fic: what do you think?**


	9. 8 2:27 AM Cuddles

**Chapter 8 – 2:27 A.M Cuddles**

Alec woke with a jolt. He turned and looked at the clock beside him, it blinked '2:27am' and he groaned. He hated waking in the middle of the night because it took so long to go back to sleep and he really needed his sleep, he needed all his strength to get through History without holding Magnus' hand or kissing him every two minutes, plus he did not want to fall asleep again – though that wasn't likely, not with being hyperaware of everything Magnus did.

He smiled as he thought of Magnus. Since their kiss four weeks ago he and Magnus had met up most days after school, they had frequently stolen kisses between classes when no one was around and they texted and called each other every evening, they had even been out on a few dates without anyone noticing. Alec rolled over to face his window.

He watched the trees waving in the night breeze and so saw the pebble that was thrown at his window. He frowned and continued watching, convinced it was a mistake until another pebble was thrown, and another, and another, and then another. Alec got up slowly from his bed and stretched as he shuffled through his dark room to the window.

Once he got there he looked out, he looked around as his eyes adjusted and so it took a moment before he saw the lanky figure in the middle of the brobdingnagian garden. He smiled as he recognised them and they recognised him. He opened the window.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" The figure yelled up.

"Rapunzel, really? I was going for Romeo and Juliet!" Alec called back.

"If you know Shakespeare then be my guest, my darling." The figure replied.

Alec's face took on a forlorn look as he leaned out of the window and he called softly into the night, "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet… do you want me to go on?"

"Sure, let me find somewhere to climb up to you." The figure walked to the wall and began testing the ivy to climb up it.

"Be careful." Alec called and then carried on, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!"

"Found it!" The voice called.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." He had just finished as the figure had climbed up, their faces were inches apart.

"Very lovely." Magnus grinned.

"Thank you." Alec smiled.

"I would ask how you know Juliet's Balcony monologue off by heart, but I'm going to fall if you don't help me up." Magnus replied.

Alec immediately helped his boyfriend into his bedroom, only once Magnus was safely inside and staring right at him with his bright green eyes, did Alec feel self-conscious of his white pyjama top and his knee-length pyjama shorts. Especially when Magnus was wearing as dull an outfit as he could, dark green jean with a dark red jumper, Alec felt underdressed, confused and tired.

"Why are you here?" Alec asked, he took Magnus' hand and led him to his double bed where Magnus sat, he had his back to the headboard.

"I couldn't sleep and I felt like heroically climbing a trellis to see you." Magnus explained.

"It was indeed heroic." Alec grinned. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please." Magnus smiled.

"Is water okay?" Alec asked, "If not I can go to the kitchen and get something else…"

"Water is grand." Magnus replied, "Thank you."

Alec nodded and went into the bathroom, he returned with two glasses of water – Magnus did not question why they were in the bathroom. Alec handed the water to Magnus who took a sip before placing it on the bedside table, Alec then went to the dresser where he left his drink, he stood with his back against the drawers as he watched Magnus.

"So, where were we?" Alec asked.

"Talking about my heroic entrance, it went better than I expected, well, the quoting Shakespeare was a surprise." Magnus beamed. "How do you happen to know that off by heart?"

"We had a tutor who was a fan of Shakespeare, we had to memorise a play so I chose Romeo and Juliet." Alec shrugged.

"Wow… your childhood sounded… fun?" Magnus offered.

"We also had a deal with Mum, if we learnt some of Shakespeare's plays we could learn self-defence which our little kid minds translated to fight, how could we resist?"

"Ah, the violence motivated it." Magnus sighed, "Makes sense."

"It's handy too," Alec grinned wickedly, as he walked to the bed, he climbed on and stayed at the foot, "The quoting Shakespeare, I mean."

"How so?" Magnus asked, Alec's grin grew and Magnus felt a shiver ripple through him.

"Well, when a devilishly handsome young man starts throwing pebbles at my window and then proceeds to climb the trellis up to me, it gives me something to say…" Alec told him, he was now on his hands and knees above Magnus, whose back was against Alec's sheets.

"Uh-huh."

"And, apparently, it sounds hot." Alec said as he leaned down, his lips a few centimetres away from Magnus'.

"I can testify to that."

"And, it's also deemed romantic."

"That too."

"And…"

"Oh for the love of Aphrodite! Just kiss me already!" Magnus grinned.

Alec complied. He leaned down, his lips meeting Magnus and their kiss was soft and with less passion than normal due to both their tiredness. Their tongues fell into a familiar tango as they kissed, the fire between them growing. They stayed in the position for a while before Magnus noticed Alec's arms shaking with his own weight, he snaked his hands around Alec's back and pulled him down. Alec's lips disconnected from Magnus' as he let out a squeak, their bodies were pressed flush together and Alec's face heated as he nuzzled it in the crook of Magnus' neck

"What time do you have to be home?" Alec asked, tiredness creeping into his voice.

"Aunt C has work early in the morning and she won't check on me, which means I can sneak in after she's gone and Quinn will be none the wiser." Magnus replied, one hand stroking Alec's hair as the other stroked his back.

"Stay till then?" Alec mumbled, half asleep now the excitement had worn off.

"I will." Magnus yawned, his eyes felt gritty and Alec's warmth was a comfort to him.

Alec pulled the blanket up and over them both as he snuggled down into his boyfriend. It was not too long before they were both fast asleep.

Fortunately it was Isabelle who found them in the morning, she had gone to see why Alec was not up when his alarm had gone off and she found Alec cuddled on top of Magnus. Magnus' arms wrapped tightly around Alec and Alec trapping Magnus against the mattress.

She smiled to herself and took a photo before going to the end of the bed and shaking Alec's foot, except she got Magnus' and his eyes opened.

"Oops, sorry, I meant to get Alec." She smiled apologetically.

"Its fine, what time is it?" Magnus asked groggily.

"Seven." Izzy replied, checking her phone and sending the picture to Alec.

"Crap, I need to go." Magnus' eyes widened in panic. "Quinn's probably worried out of her mind."

Magnus' shifting woke Alec and he blinked groggily. He grumbled quietly: "Magnus?"

"Yes, sleeping beauty?"

"Time?"

"Seven." Izzy replied.

Alec moved off of Magnus quickly and sat up in a panic. "Crap."

"My sentiments exactly." Magnus replied.

"You could call Quinn." Izzy suggested.

Magnus nodded, "I need clothes and makeup too."

"I have makeup, Alec has some colourful clothes he's never worn."

"But there's Jace." Alec pointed out.

"Just say Magnus slept over, after coming over in the evening to help with homework, he'll never know if he was or not." Izzy sighed, she had walked to Alec's drawer and was rummaging to the bottom too find the colourful clothes she had gotten him for his last birthday.

"Can you fnd me a top, Izzy, please?"

"Of course, I have just the one in mind, that will go perfectly with this makeup I got the other day." She pulled out the plain red V-neck. "Come on, Magnus, let's go jazz this up a bit. You can use my shower."

"I'll get ready and get you some breakfast." Alec said, Magnus felt himself smile, he felt cared for with the Lightwood siblings making him feel comfortable and at home.

"Thank you." Magnus beamed.

"No problem, you're almost family so I couldn't leave you to have a fashion fiasco." Izzy replied. "Now, get a move on or we'll be late."

"Go on, you need to call Quinn." Alec smiled encouragingly.

"You two are the best." Magnus grinned, he kissed Alec on the cheek and got up, giving Izzy a hug before following her to her room to put together an outfit.

Alec smiled as his phone bleep, he picked it up and saw the message from his sister, he opened it and blushed at the picture. He and Magnus cuddled up and sleeping. He saved the image and set it as his background. He locked the phone and went into the bathroom to shower with a ridiculous grin on his face.

**W/M: Another update! Some fluffy fluff to brighten the day and commemorate the weekend.I had an idea for this chapter, but I abandoned it and wrote this instead – I plan to use the other idea later on though. With the week I've had I needed some fluff from one of my otps.**

**Anyway, what do you think? **


End file.
